


orion's belt.

by 121skz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cooking, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Lowercase, M/M, Mutual Pining, felix cries cause he cant cook, kinda sad, they're idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/121skz/pseuds/121skz
Summary: “how’s it?” felix said, waiting for his official food taster and leader. c’mon, is it really that hard to mix some butter and chocolate and make it tasty? He thought. “try putting more sugar, I think it’s a bit…” chan stopped middle sentence trying to find words that wouldn’t hurt his young australian bandmate. “tasteless…?” he said a bit unsurehe tried. but felix would be lying if he said he didn’t cried himself to sleep that night. he knew his leader was only trying to make him improve, but telling him, his little smiley brownies were tasteless…was a little harsh to him. what is the point of trying so hard to improve if you’re not going anywhere anyways, he thought to himself. maybe his head was right when it said it would be better if, instead of trying new things, he just focused on what he already had to improve.or:felix's sad cause he can't cook for shit and seungmin comforts him.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 55





	orion's belt.

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at cooking so i decided to write this based on my parents feedbacks on my brownies. 
> 
> this is my first time writing something and also, english is not my first language you might find lots of typos nd things that don't make sense at all BUT DONT BE MEAN

since he was little, felix really liked to watch his mom cooking, even the simplest and easiest meals. It was something about, not only preparing it, but also watching people’s reaction when they ate something good, their favorite food, for example, really entertained him. please the ones who he cares about is one of the things he enjoys most in life, either by making surprises on the members birthdays or passing by the market and buying the chocolates jisung wouldn’t stop talking about for a whole week. he just simply loves making someone’s day better, even it is for a brief moment. 

despite that, he never really focused on cooking, he did it for fun and not really being serious about what’s he doing. when he started the whole daengnyang school series with his, bandmate and also boyfriend, kim seungmin. his interest on the culinary art just got aroused.

it was like going back in time, he remembered every time he helped his mom by cutting onions for her, the flaming sensation in his eyes getting replaced by the feeling of being useful. he wanted to feel that again. 

at first no one really cared or thought he was being serious when saw the blonde guy buying kitchenwares and lots of online cooking courses. not because they thought the boy wasn’t capable of or something, but because they didn’t really have the time to dedicate on hobbies, being in a kpop group took a good amount of their time already. 

It was really hard at the beginning, learning basics wasn’t fun at all. He wanted to start making big and complex things but at his level he could only make some ramen noodles and brownies. 

the thing about brownies is that it tastes really good and, in theory, they’re easy to make, right? felix thought. but in practice, things got a little different, his first ten attempts were a bit painful. 

“how’s it?” felix said, waiting for his official food taster and leader. c’mon, is it really that hard to mix some butter and chocolate and make it tasty? He thought. “try putting more sugar, I think it’s a bit…” chan stopped middle sentence trying to find words that wouldn’t hurt his young australian bandmate. “tasteless…?” he said a bit unsure

he tried. but felix would be lying if he said he didn’t cried himself to sleep that night. he knew his leader was only trying to make him improve, but telling him, his little smiley brownies were tasteless…was a little harsh to him. what is the point of trying so hard to improve if you’re not going anywhere anyways, he thought to himself. maybe his head was right when it said it would be better if, instead of trying new things, he just focused on what he already had to improve. 

next morning the only thing he had in mind was, going to the company, training his vocals, go back home and order some takeout. fuck this cooking life. burning the fifth brownie that week was a sign of god, telling him to just give up and try something that could actually help him and his team. 

when he got home, the first thing he saw was seungmin standing in the hallway, staring him dead in the eyes. “hey lix,” he greeted him with a hug. “are you trying the brownie thing again today?” the youngest asked, and before Felix could answer, he continued. “I bought you more ingredients, since the chocolate powder is almost over.” 

“ugh– I actually won’t be getting any close to the oven ever again,” the australian boy said with his voice some octaves lower than usual, while taking his shoes off and entering the kitchen to grab a cup of water. “maybe you should give the chocolate to hannie, you know? he would appreciate it,” he continued.

“but, why not, lix? why stopping now when you were making some progress” the younger questioned. “I don’t get it.” he really didn’t. he watched the blonde boy doing his cooking thing from time to time, just to see the small one smile while putting some big effort when trying to cook soft brownies.

even if a lot, maybe the majority, of those times, it didn’t actually came out good, he appreciated the time and dedication, the freckled boy was putting into these brownies. of course, faking the whole ‘wow this is really good’ face was tiring sometimes, but c’mon, it’s Felix. what could he not do to get from him the biggest smile he could ever get over the simplest thing. 

“It’s just not worth it.” the blonde started. “It’s been weeks since I started the whole “cooking” shit and I still can’t make a simple brownie taste good,” He finished his sentence, starting to get mad at himself again. damn, Felix, why can’t you just do something right once. He thought, trying to fight his urge to run to his shared room and cry himself to sleep again. 

seungmin noticed when the older started to tear up a bit and got close to him, grabbing Felix by his waist, circling his thumb on his side, trying to calm the boy down. 

“hey lix,” he called the boy who was now trying to hide his face on the youngest's chest.

“It’s okay to not be perfect on things you just started learning,” the brunette spoke after some minutes on the hugging position. “look at me babe” he said after not getting response from the older boy. seungmin took his fingers to the small one’s chin and lifted his face so their eyes could meet. 

“maybe we could cook together.” felix giggled a bit at the silly proposal. “you could teach me” the taller boy said, still holding the blonde’s chin, but now caressing it a bit. 

“I don’t know, sometimes you can be worse than me,” felix said while leaning into the other one’s touch and putting his arms around his neck.

“hey don’t be mean,” seungmin said pretending to be offended. “sorry didn’t mean to,” said felix, also in english, giggling again.

“well, at least I took those ugly tears out off my pretty boy’s face.” seungmin stated proudly, now wiping some vestiges of dry tears the freckled boy had under his eyes. gosh, he could stare at his freckles for a whole week without even blinking. 

sometimes when he can’t sleep, he just turns the boy to face him, so he can count his freckles as if they were stars.

cause to seungmin, felix was his own universe. all he ever needed and wanted was there, on that little cute australian boy. he felt like the world could end now if he could go somewhere else and live forever with him. He felt complete, loved and nothing else but happy, when with him. 

watching his little one sad over anything could break his heart into million pieces. 

“cut the cheesy shit kim seungmin,” felix felt his cheeks getting warm while this words came out of his mouth. “If you want me to teach you the barely knowledge I have, then I’ll do it.” 

“you’re so fucking adorable.” The younger cupped his boyfriend face and kissed his nose.

“I’ll teach you everything I know I don’t even get a real kiss for it?” 

“If you insist so much.” seungmin didn’t waste more time before going for it and connecting his chapped lips to his boyfriend’s soft one. he really appreciated those intimated and reserved moments they barely had. living with 7 boys could be a bit stressful sometimes and the lack of privacy is one of the causes of it. he couldn’t kiss his boyfriend anytime he wanted, he couldn’t shower his beloved one with love without hearing jeongin faking throwing up in the background. 

he holds Felix in his arms like his made of glass, pressing his precious little one into the kitchen counter. without parting lips, he take his hands to the small boy’s waist, squeezing it a little as a sign that he wanted to grab some air. as they part their lips from each other, felix looks deep into seungmin’s eyes, his pupils now dilatated, seungmin swears he can see the world in those eyes and when they connect their lips again, he can swear he feels the whole universe expanding inside of him. 

“thanks for making me feel better,” felix whispered, pressing his forehead to seungmin's. “you really don’t know how much this means for me,” seungmin could feel the sincerity in his boyfriend’s voice. 

“you know I’ll always be here with you, for you, right?” seungmin also whispered and kissed the other boy’s left cheek. “love you, lix, now let’s get it going with those brownies.”

“yeah yeah, let’s do it, grab some butter in the fridge for me, please?”

“don’t get too comfortable I’m only doing it this time.” seungmin said while getting, not only the butter, but all of the ingredients out of the fridge. “thanks again pretty boyfriend” lix laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this im @ rachagf on twt if you want to follow me feel free to :D


End file.
